


Cult or Culture

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Crack pairing taken seriously, Cult, F/M, Feels, Fem!Raimundo, Fire, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injured Rai, NSFW, Not Pleasant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RaiOmi, Rape, Underage Rape/Non-con, child brides, cross dressing, sex scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: So, I found out RaiOmi was a thing. From there though I'm not entirely sure how I got here.My plot bunnies went rabid again.And I can't believe I'm starting another chapter story when I still have others to work on, but this idea was too good and I do have a plot in mind





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out RaiOmi was a thing. From there though I'm not entirely sure how I got here.   
> My plot bunnies went rabid again.
> 
> And I can't believe I'm starting another chapter story when I still have others to work on, but this idea was too good and I do have a plot in mind

She remembers when each of her sisters got married. Each wedding was small, with only family and some close members of their community. They were always planned quickly, but they still always looked beautiful.

Loralie, in her long sleeved white dress that went down to her ankles. She didn't know what the material was called, but it shined beautifully just like the snow she walked on. It clung to her body, showing off and accentuating every small curve her young body had had at the time. Their mother even gave her a push up bra for the occasion.

Next had been Roberta. She was married in Summer. Her dress had been short, but tasteful, going only to her mid thighs in beautiful ruffles and bows. Her sleeves were short, with bows and ribbons at the ends. They'd released butterflies at her wedding when her new husband had kissed her.

Marriah followed after in the following Summer. She's had a tight dress that went to her knees, with a slit going up one side. There was lace on the back where it was tied closed, and lace around her neck and arms. She'd had a beautiful strawberry cake, her favorite flavor.

The last was Mirah, she'd been married in spring. It was so beautiful, with wild flowers in bloom during the event. She barely noticed her sister's dress this time, only that it went slightly past her knees and had flowers embroidered along the ends.

Each wedding had been planned quickly, but beautifully. The only thing that would have made them more beautiful was if her sisters had smiled, even once, instead of sniffle and at times cry.

All the adults were happy, despite how her sisters felt. It worried her. What if she was sad on her wedding? She didn't want to cry whenever that day came. Would anyone care if she did?

...

She missed her sisters. She rarely saw them after their husbands took them away. It didn't seem fair, she couldn't understand why her papa would choose such men to marry her sisters off to. She knew they we're well established in their community, and that they could afford to take care of her sisters, but she didn't like it.

She missed when Loralie would sing and dance with her. Now, even when he allows her to visit, she doesn't sing and says she's too sore to dance.

She missed when Roberta read to her. Roberta had loved reading. She gave her a book the last time she saw her, but she could barely manage the smallest of smiles as she thanked her.

She missed Marriah and Mirah the most, they'd been the closest in age, with Marriah being 5 years older then her and Mirah only being 3. They used to play together all the time. They had pillow fights and shared dolls and stuffed animals. They were so close, but she hardly sees them now.

Whenever she does see any of her sisters they're always seem like they're a moment away from breaking down. She doesn't understand, and her papa says they'll cheer up once they have children of their own, but she finds that hard to believe. The only thing she knows for sure though is that they were happier before they got married. She doesn't ever want to get married.

...

 She's 11 the first time Mirah gets pregnant. Loralie has 3 kids already, Roberta has 1, and Marriah has 1 with another on the way. Her papa was half right, her sisters were a little happier, but only with their kids. She wasn't sure if they we're happy because they loved their babies, or if it was all a lie.

2 months later she gets her answer.

As she watches them lower Mirah into the ground, she knows. As she cries, hugging herself to keep it together, she knows. It's all a lie, her father told her a lie. Babies don't make you happy, not when you're drowning in misery.

But it wasn't the babies fault. It wasn't the baby that took her sister from her, but the man that claimed to love her. No, he didn't kill her, not technically. He'd left for a weekend only to find her in the closest when he returned. She took her own life, but her husband was to blame.

...

 When she's 14 she's given an amazing opportunity to go to China. She wants to go, she knows time is running out for her. She's already of marrying age in her community, the same age Mirah had been when she'd married.

It still hurts to think about Mirah.

She sighs to herself, hearing her father turn down the opportunity. He knows just as well as she does that soon someone will come and ask to marry her. She dreads that day.

...

Her sister, Loralie, takes her hand at her next visit, a look in her eyes that she hasn't had in years. Her grip is strong, her eyes determined as she says "I know how you can go."

...

Within the next week her long dark hair has been cut into a boy's style. She has been given hand-me-down clothes that used to belong to her brothers, and with her still small but growing breast bound tight under the boy's clothes and a note forged by her eldest sister she leaves.

Her sister's last words to her echoing in her head, "I love you, never forget that. Now go live, be free."

For some reason it felt like a long goodbye, as though this was it. She can't imagine why though. She'll come back eventually, she has to. Their papa will know where she's gone. He'll send for her when she has to come back, but until then she will do as her sister said.

She will live.

She will be free.

And most importantly, she will never forget that her sister loves her.

 ...

When she got to the temple she asked for master Fung, that was the name of the man that her father talked to. She waits patiently for him, looking up when someone approaches her. The person is tall, thin, and bald with dark facial hair and kind blue eyes.

"Are you master Fung?" She asks.

"Yes, I am," he nods, "and who might you be?" Instead of answering him she pulls out the note Loralie gave her and hands it to him. He takes it, reading it over, looking back at her when he finishes.

"I see," he nods his head a little, "I am glad you were able to make it after all, Raimundo." Rai smiles at the name she and her sister had agreed on for her.

"I'm happy to be here, thank you for the opportunity." She says, making sure not to forget her manners, at least at this moment. She is greateful, and she does want him at least to know it.

"You're welcome," he smiles, "now, let's go meet the others that you'll be working with, shall we?"

"Um, sure," she smiles, she doesn't know exactly what she signed up for, but it should be fun.

...

Time flies at the temple. Between hunting wu, fighting bad guys, and training and hanging out with her team mates/friends, she can honestly say she's happy. She's living and she's free.

She still thinks about where she's from, late at night when she can't sleep. Her friends know a little bit about her past, like how she has a lot of siblings and other relatives. She even told them about Mirah after the first year.

It had been the anniversary of her death, and they'd gone to Texas again. No surprise that they ran into Jessie, who tried to start something with Clay. She can't remember what Jessie had said now, but she'd set her off. She'd yelled at her for not treating her own brother right and told her she should appreciate every second she's got with him.

She'd gotten pretty emotional, enough for Clay to ask her about it later. She didn't tell him about the weddings, or the baby, she was always taught that only those from their culture could know and understand. So she skipped over all the complicated culture parts, and cut right to the chase.

"One of my sisters killed herself a few years back. I guess I just couldn't take that, not on the anniversary of her dath."

She expected the look on his face at that, the wide, shocked eyes followed by sadness. She'd expected the usual "I'm sorry for your loss" comment everyone made. She hadn't expected him to pull her into a tight bear hug. She hadn't expected her own tears, or for him to just hold her.

"I know it ain't the same, but if you ever need a big brother here I'm more then happy to fill that roll. I know you've got brothers, and other sisters, but, well-"

She hugged him tighter, "thanks Clay," she smiled. Since then he's been like another big brother to her, only, she thinks he's better at it then her blood brothers. He actually looks out for her. Maybe it's because she's still dressing as a guy? Her sisters always looked out for her, so maybe brothers we're better at looking out for brothers?

But, considering how he was with Jessie, she didn't think that was the case. No, Clay was just a better brother.

The others were told about her sister after. Kiniko had huged her like Clay, saying how sorry she was for her loss and asking or suggesting things to try and cheer her up or take her mind off her loss. Dojo had given her lots of sweets and let her know he knows what it's like to lose loved ones. Omi had looked like a kicked puppy, but in 10 times the pain. He didn't know what to do so he just rubbed her back and stayed by her for the rest of the day, and the next few days following.

Master Fung had invited her to have tea with him, they talked about Mirah. He let her mourn when she needed, but helped her keep her happier memories alive by asking her questions that he knew would help her remember the good times.

She was still sad. She still missed Mirah, she always would, but in that moment in time she felt a little lighter. During that time she felt loved and safe, and she was so thankful to have them in her life.


	2. Loralie

Loralie stood in front of a mirror as her mother and aunts helped her dress. She didn't understand what was going on, shaking her head in denial. She looked at the mirror, at her reflection. All she saw was a panicking 13 year old in a wedding dress.

"I don't understand. I'm 13! I can't get married!"

"Sweetie, you know you're of marrying age. You should be happy, you husband to be is a very accomplished man. He will take good care of you, and any future child you give him."

"But I don't want to get married! I'm not ready!" She tries her reason. Why is this happening to her? Her aunt's just giggle as her mother shakes her head.

"That's what everyone says at first. Just relax, it's going to be fine. You'll learn to love your husband in time." As she shook her head one of her aunts chimed in.

"You should really try to enjoy yourself, it's your wedding day after all. A girl only marries once you know."

"But I don't want this!" Despite her words they continued preparing her. Her hair was was done in two waterfall braids that met in the back. Her makeup followed next. They had to use waterproof mascara.

No matter how much she begged it didn't stop. She was sent out to walk down a snowy aisl, and there was no way to escape. She couldn't turn back or they'd just force her down the aisle bodily. She walked slowly, her eyes watering. She wanted nothing more then to run, but there was no where to go.

At the alter, when she expected to be asked if she took this man, this adult she's never met before, as her husband she was skipped over. Her papa was instead asked if he gave permission for her to marry this man. She wished he'd have said no, but the words she feared most in that moment came instead.

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." She wanted to scream as the man kissed her, but all she could do was cry. She looked to the adults, but they we're all thrilled. The only ones who seemed to care that she was crying we're her sisters.

Poor little Raimona, the youngest of her sisters, couldn't seem to understand what was going on. She kept bringing her tissues and trying to ask the adults what was wrong. She was so young, only 5, and all she seemed to understand was that her big sis wasn't happy.

If only the adults cared as much about her happiness as her sisters did.

...

He took her home with him after the wedding was over. Her mother and aunts had already packed her things and her papa and uncles had taken them to his car. She was really going with him.

"Mama! I don't want Lora to go! Why is he taking her?" She looked over to see Raimona grabbing their mom's hand, tugging it urgently. Her other sisters were all behind Rai, asking the same questions. She felt new tears coming to her eyes. The only ones trying to save her were the ones that had no power on their own, and she already realized the ones they we're going to for help wouldn't save her.

"Don't worry girls, your sister is just going to live with her new husband. She's still your sister, you'll see her again."

"But she doesn't wanna go with him!" Raimona yelled. 

"Raimona, just because you don't want her to go doesn't mean she doesn't want to go."

"But I'm right! She doesn't want to be with him! He's creepy and bad!"

"Raimona, that's an awful thing to say." She watched as their mom grabbed Raimona's hand, apologizing to the man she was forced to marry, before trying to lead her baby sister away for a time out. All the while her sister screamed and begged.

"No! He's bad! Papa! Papa, don't let him take her! You can't!" She heard her mother, in a poor attempt at a whisper, say to her baby sister "stop it now. You're embarrassing us and ruining your sister's wedding day."

But she wasn't ruining anything. It'd be hard to ruin what was already one of the worst days of her life. If anything, it let her know her sisters, especially her baby sister, loved her enough to try to fight for her.

If only their attempts had worked, instead of falling on deaf ears. She was still led to his car, buckled into the front seat, and driven away from her home and family.

...

The worst day of her life bled into the worst night of her life. He had carried her into his house and straight to his room. The wedding dress her mom and aunts had dressed her in came off much quicker then she would have thought. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she instantly knew what he wanted.

"W-wait! Please, don't!" She shook her head and tried to push him away, but he only wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close and holding her tightly. His other hand ran up her waist, across her stomach to her breast. He squeezed and rubbed the still small mound, his lips meeting hers in a demanding kiss.

She continued trying to push him off. She didn't want this, she wasn't ready. But she wasn't strong enough to stop him. He only growled at her attempts before lifting her into his arms.

The hand that had fondled her breast moved back down her body, to her womanhood. Her tears fell as he started rubbing her down there, not wasting any time before pressing a finger in. She struggled harder, but only succeeded in slipping down, making his finger go deeper. He chuckled, his lips finally leaving hers to kiss down her neck.

He sucked and bit at her throat as his finger moved inside her. He added another finger just as he moved to suck on one of her nipples. He worked his fingers in her, stretching her, as he all but devoured her nipple.

Despite herself, she started gasping and moaning from the pleasure. Her tears only fell harder though. She didn't want to enjoy the way this felt. She didn't want to do this. Now even her own body was betraying her.

Soon enough all the pleasure built up. She let out a gasp, her eyes closing as her back arched. She had had her first orgasm, just from his fingers and mouth. She hated him. She hated him more when he took his fingers out to undo his pants.

He pulled his hard member out and placed the tip to her over stimulated womanhood. She hadn't even come down from her own orgasm before she felt him entering her.

"Wait. No. Please. No." She gasped out. He didn't listen, lowering her onto him, making her take in more and more of him. She started crying all over again. His member was much larger then his fingers had been.

The stretch hurts, but surprisingly she doesn't tare. He moans loudly when he's fully inside her. She cried, feeling her blood and feminine juices pooling around her thighs and his pubs. She felt sick.

But none of that mattered to him. He ignored her tears, held her small hips tightly, and made her ride him. He started a slow pace at first, but it didn't take long for that to change. Slow shallow thrust turned into fast, deep thrust. She cried out, begging for it to stop, for it to be over.

It didn't though. Not even after he came inside her for the first time. He kept at it, taking more and more from her until he was spent. She was left to cry herself to sleep, trapped in the arms of a stranger. That was the first of many night of it's kind.

She hated him.

...

Within the first year of her marriage she gets pregnant. She wants to die. She's relieved when she miscarries, but that only makes her feel worse.

By the time she's 14 she's pregnant again. She doesn't want to be. She doesn't want to give him any children. But then, this one makes it. She has a boy, and they place him in her arms. She cries.

She's glad it's not a girl. She promises herself she'll do everything in her power to keep her baby from turning out like him.

...

When she's 16 and heavily pregnant she learns that Roberta's been married off. She cries for her sister, who she knows is now sharing her fate.

...

The next year, she's pregnant again, and so is Roberta. Neither get to go to Marriah's wedding.

She had her second miscarriage that year. As much as she loves her boys, she's still relieved when she miscarries. Every pregnancy brings with it another chance for a girl, a girl she doesn't know how she'd save.

...

And again, the next year, another sister is married off. She was pregnant again, as was Marriah this time. Roberta hadn't been told till after either as she'd had a sick little girl on her hands.

...

The next year both Marriah and Mirah are pregnant. They all try to talk to Mirah, to give her the support and love they know she needs. But she pushes them away.

She may have already decided her fate. They all mourn when they get the news 2 months later. Their sister is gone.

...

She's 22 when she hears that someone wants to take Raimona away. Not to marry, but to teach her and give her a chance to see more of the world. She looks to a picture of Mirah that she keeps in her home.

She won't fail her youngest sister. Not when there's something she can do to save her.

...

She goes to see her 2 days after getting the news, and within a week they are ready. She's forged a note from her father, giving her sister permission to go, and explaining the change in appearance. She hugs her sister tight, hopping this will be the last time she sees her.

"I love you, never forget that. Now, go live, be free." Her smile is bright, happy and innocent as she nods.

"I love you too, and I will. Thank you."

She fights back the tears as she watches her youngest sister go.

...

She smiles, knowing their father will find her note soon. She forged one from her baby sister and left it under her pillow.

The note simply reads

"I don't want to end up like Mirah. I'm not ready for marriage or children. But I know you won't listen, so I'm gonna leave before you can force me into something I don't want.

Goodbye

-Raimona"

It may have taken a while, and she did lose a sister along the way, but at least she could save one of them. Maybe, just maybe, she could save herself and her babies too?

She decides to write in her secret journal later, to start figuring out her options.


	3. Chapter 3

Raimona sighed, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had her shirt off and was looking sorrowfully at her breast. They hurt from constantly being wrapped up, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. If the others found out that'd be it, she'd have to go home. And she couldn't, not yet. If she went back now, that'd be it for her. She'd never be able to leave again, she'd be trapped there for the rest of her life.

She was the xiaolin dragon of the wind, she couldn't handle being trapped like that. She needed to be free to soar, to touch the clouds and fly. She needed her freedom. But how could she tell her family? How could she tell her father?

She didn't want to return, she didn't want her life to be reduced to just a house wife and mother. Maybe one day she'd want that, but only on top of her freedom to explore and live, not instead. But, what could she do? For now it seemed like she just had to enjoy her freedom while it lasted, all the while fearing the day it came to an end.

She didn't expect to enjoy her time in the temples so much when she first left home, it just sounded like such an amazing opportunity. And it was, one she wished could last forever. But nothing last that long. She grabbed her bindings and began rewrapping them around her breast. It was getting harder not to weep whenever she did this. The longer her breast were bound the more they ached. This was easier when she first left home two years ago. At 14 her breast had been smaller.

She rubbed her much flatter chest once she finished, wishing she could rub the pain away. As she readjusted to the feeling she grabbed her shirt, dressing for the day before heading out for training. She smiled when she saw the others already out.

Clay and kimiko were standing next to each other, chatting about something. They had both grown taller, each filling out in places as the years past. Clay was still the tallest among them, with a firmer more muscular upper body then when he'd first arrived. He was thankfully in their matching monk robes, his pants weren't nearly as tight, simply put all of them had a pretty good idea of where and by how much he had filled out over the years.

Kimiko, on the other hand, was now the shortest, with Raimona being just an inch or two taller. She had an hourglass figure, just like Raimona would have if she didn't bind her breast. Her hair was long, going down to just above her waist in a single ponytail, she grew her nails out a bit more, and all around looked like a mature young woman. None of them had really changed that much, except Omi.

Omi had shot up in height, being the second tallest now, though that didn't mean he was anywhere near Clay's height. He was about 2 1/2 inches taller then Rai, but that was a major change from when they first met. Add in his now much more noticeable muscles and him finally losing his baby fat resulting in a more angular face and he was hardly recognizable. Said boy, or rather young man, was currently running through an obstacle course, performing flips and jumps that would make some acrobats jealous. Not Rai though, she could keep up with that.

She watched Omi train for a bit longer before joining in. Clay and Kimiko soon finished their conversation and begin training together as well. Their training lasted around half an hour before Dojo showed up, boils on his tail and scales flaking off as he scratched. As gross as the interruption was, Raimona was thankful for it. She loved training, but it was getting harder and harder to breath with her bust bound so tightly.

"I'm guessin' we got ourselves a new wu ta find." Clay says without asking. They don't need to ask if that's what this is, they know by now. Dojo nods, still scratching at his scales.

"Not just one. It feels like two wu have just activated." He continues, commenting something about his dry, itchy skin and the painful red boils on his tail. Kimiko is the one to interrupt him this time, cringing in disgust.

"Ew, Dojo, focus please. Where are the wu?"

"Right, yeah. Um, one feels like it's that way." He points in one direction. After a moments pause to scratch at the boils now he continues, "the other is definitely somewhere in that direction." He twist and points in a different direction.

"It looks like we will have to separate to cover ourselves in dirt."

"Split up to cover more ground." Kimiko supplies.

"That to!" Omi says. Raimona rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Well, he may look different, but some things never change. Kimiko and Clay decide to go and get one of the wu, leaving Rai and Omi to get the other.

...

They take the crouching cougar wu to get to their location, finding themselves in a dry forested area. "I hope Kimiko and Clay aren't in a place like this." Raimona comments, taking in the dead plants and leaves littering the forest floor. One small spark and this place could go up in flames.

"Agreed, her element would do a place like this no good. She doesn't even have me with her to put out any fires she starts. Though, I'm sure Clay could help with that." Omi says. Raimona raises an eyebrow, waiting for the superiority complex comment that she knows will follow.

Omi doesn't seem to notice as he smiles, closing his eyes for a moment as he says "I would just do a better job of that. It is lucky that you are with me in an area such as this, as your element wouldn't be as useful in putting out any fires. Do not worry though, for if any fires do start I will put them out before you or anyone else can be harmed."

Yup, there it is. Some things really do never change. "Gee, thanks." She says, trying to contain her smirk. As if she'd need him protecting her. "Come on, let's find the wu."

Omi nods, looking around seriously. They walk through the forest, looking in hollows of trees and small holes in the ground that are likely animal homes. Raimona laughs as a tiny squirrel pops it's head out as Omi looks in a tree, scaring him right out of it.

"How are you still scared of squirrels?" Omi pouts at her.

"They are wild animals known for carrying diseases and are more then capable of biting through skin. It is a logical and reasonable fear to have." He defends.

"Right, right. Okay. At least you don't run away screaming anymore." She chuckles, shaking her head and getting back to searching. After about an hour of looking Raimona feels drained. She knows she needs a break and is about to suggest they split up so she can take a breather when Omi yells, pointing ahead of them.

"There it is!" Omi yells. Rai looks up, relief filling her. Finally, they can grab it and get back home.

"Not so cash xiaolin losers!"

Spoke too soon. Omi and Rai look up to see Jack Spiced and a hoard of his latest Jackbots. Rai curses in her head. His robots have gotten better over the years and are actually a real fight now. Both her and Omi get in fighting stances.

"Jack Spiced, I suggest you take your toys and leave before you get your butt a kicking!" Omi yells.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Jackbots, attack!" Jack commands, laughing his obnoxious laugh as the robots swarm them. Omi and Raimona are quick to fight back, both trying to make it to the wu. They knock the heads off the robots, or in Omi's case occasionally punch right through the robot's chests.

"See ya later losers!" Omi looks up, spotting Jack with the Wu.

"No!" He breaks free from the robots, yelling "Raimundo, I am going after him!" Rai wants to call out to him, but he's already off. Neither noticing at first as the last of the bots he beat starts to spark.

Raimona, left with no other option, keeps fighting alone. She can feel her heart beating fast, too fast. She can't get enough air to keep up with her body. She manages to take out two more bots before something catches her attention.

Smoke.

Her eyes widen. She tries to look around, panic beginning to claw at her as the remaining bots continue attacking. She spots the source of the smoke just before the defeated bot seems to over heat and explode. She screams, covering her face as chunks of metal and shrapnel fly past, hitting and piercing the few remaining bots. Rai feels some pieces cut into her legs and arms.

When she uncoves her eyes she sees fire where the bot exploded. She looks around, seeing it spread much too quickly. More bots are sparking. She tries to move only to fall to the ground with a startled cry. She blinks, confused, before looking to her bleeding legs, one looking much worse then the other.

She starts panicking. She can't move, and the fire is quickly surrounding her. She knows she should do something, she has to do something. But she can't breath, she can't get enough air.

Just as her vision starts to blur she hears a familiar voice yelling "Orb of Tornami! Water!" She feels relief wash over her with the water, letting it ease her into a much needed rest.


End file.
